Falling Awake
by Fall-end-rose
Summary: "L'attrait du danger est au fond de toutes les grandes passions" Anatole FRANCE  Des complots, des trahisons, de nouvelles mesures dépendantes ou indépendantes de leurs volontés.
1. Prologue

**La solitude est à l'esprit ce que la diète est au corps, mortelle lorsqu'elle est trop longue, quoique nécessaire.**

**[Vauvenargues]**

**PROLOGUE**

Le retour à Poudlard fut plus difficile cette année là. Les événements se bousculaient sans que rien ne viennent rythmés ce quotidien morose. Sauf peut-être des petites choses dans mon quotidien. Celui d'Hermione Granger, élève de septième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Cette année, j'assumais le rôle de préfète en chef avec comme homologue masculin l'inévitable Drago Malefoy ! Bien que cela surprit certains élèves, moi je m'y attendais, bien sur Macgonagall n'était pas idiote malgré le caractère Ô combien détestable de Malefoy il restait le meilleur élève masculin de notre promo.

Cette année débutait donc ainsi de nouvelles responsabilités à assumer dans de nouveaux appartements avec comme colocataire, Drago Malefoy.

En ce début d'année un seul sentiment m'habitait : la solitude !

Demander moi à votre tour pourquoi et je vous répondrais comme aux autres, que cela ne vous concernait pas.

Cette année qui débutait m'apparaissait comme une année où je me devais certes d'aider Harry dans sa mission mais pas forcément à ses cotés comme avant. Si notre trio fut une force pendant longtemps je sentais qu'à présent, la disparité ferait notre victoire.

Le contexte actuel des choses révélait que Voldemort prenait le contrôle de plus en plus de territoires, de personnes. Les rues n'étaient plus sures tout comme les endroits qui l'étaient auparavant.

Bien sur, la témérité de notre trio nous avait permis de sortir tout l'été malgré tout, nous permettant d'avancer dans la mission des Horcruxes.

Celle-ci bien que longue touchait à sa fin car nous avions fait un grand bond en avant lors de l'été se concentrant dans les recherches. Les risques que nous avions pris, je ne sais pas s'ils seraient utiles mais rien ne pourrait être reproché à Harry. Nous avions suivis les ordres de Dumbledore et avions fait notre possible.

Une chose que personne n'a jamais su, dont j'ai gardé jalousement le secret est une lettre adressée par le Directeur lui-même. Je la gardai précieusement, moteur de ma motivation. Je ne peux m'empêcher quand j'y repense de me demander comment il avait pu savoir tellement de choses à l'avance.

C'est sur cet état d'esprit que commençait ma dernière année au sein de Poudlard, ma dernière et ma plus chère année …


	2. Chapter 1

**La ****solitude ****offre ****à l'****homme ****intellectuellement ****haut ****placé ****un ****double ****avantage****: le ****premier****, d'****être ****avec soi-****même****, et le ****second ****de n'****être ****pas avec les ****autres****.**

**[Arthur Schopenhauer]**

**CHAPITRE I : LE COMMENCEMENT**

L'année se commençait alors de façon chaotique comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir. J'étais décidé inconsciemment à éradiquer toute part de l'Hermione connue et je pense que d'un coté c'était mieux, pour me protéger de la difficulté de la chose.

Un engrenage s'était mis en place et plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter c'est ainsi que l'année se déroulait dans mes appartements. En apparence, la routine hermionesque était la même : les cours avec des notes plus que satisfaisantes, mon rôle de préfète en chef qui me tenait malgré tout à cœur de bien le réaliser et une relation plus que huileuse avec Malefoy.

Malefoy, je ne vous en avais pas encore parlé. Celui-ci s'est joué de moi si je puis dire. Le début d'année comme je vous l'expliquais ne démarrait pas sous les meilleurs hospices et lui, en revanche semblait être encore totalement Malefoy.

Travaillant dans la salle commune comme tous les jours, je voyais tour à tour passer Malefoy à la recherche de conquêtes, fêtes serpentardes, conflits,… En ce qui concerne ses réels amis, je n'eu pas trop de mal à deviner qu'il n'en avait qu'un seul , Blaise Zabbini : le seul à pénétrer dans notre salle commune. Celui-ci m'avait toujours semblé légèrement différent, pas d'une différence flagrante mais en y apportant un peu d'attention, on se rendait compte qu'il apparaissait comme plus mature que ceux de notre âge bien qu'il le cache au travers de querelles typiquement serpentardes. Je le soupçonnais d'être le confident de Malefoy bien que je n'en avais aucune preuve.

C'est ainsi que se déroulait mon quotidien rythmé d'aucunes actions, quasiment aucunes paroles m'éloignant ainsi petit à petit de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ceux-ci ne s'en apercevant que très succinctement étant donné qu'ils étaient concentrés à la fois sur la défense du pays et sur leurs nouvelles amourettes. Harry avait décidé de ressortir avec Ginny après que celle-ci lui ait déclaré qu'étant donné qu'elle était sorti avec Harry, Voldemort le savait et la traquerait malgré leur séparation , réveillant ainsi un sentiment de protection de la part d'Harry tandis que Ron lui sortait avec une poussoufle, inconnue à notre groupe , inconnue tout court d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu de fille renfermée à ce point, ce qui n'empêchait par contre pas du tout Ron de dépasser les horaires autorisés chaque soir pour aller la retrouver dans la salle sur demande. Les seules paroles échangeaient concernées donc la défense du pays ce qui se révélait assez limité étant donné notre position.

Jusqu'à fin Octobre, il me semble que rien ne venait chambouler ma vie et je ne faisais rien pour non plus.

Ce jour là, lors de ma ronde quotidienne, je vus Malefoy ramenait deux filles en même temps dans une salle de classe vide ,plus qu'exaspérait par son comportement, je décidais de lui en toucher deux mots :

Je les interpellais : « Ca suffit ! »

Malefoy s'aperçut alors de ma présence et tout en envoyant les deux filles dans la salle en leur disant de l'attendre en tenue adéquate, il s'avançait vers moi :

« Qu'as-tu dis Granger ? » me dit-il d'une voix certes basse mais menaçante

« J'ai dit ça suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir ce défilé de filles tous les soirs et aujourd'hui c'est deux en même temps, bravo Malefoy ! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ma vie sexuelle palpitante, je le conçois, ne te regarde absolument pas Granger, en quoi cela te dérange t-il exactement ? »

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer et puis on devrait montrer l'exemple Malefoy et ça ce n'est pas un bon exemple ! »

Tout au long de l'échange, il s'était petit à petit rapproché tandis qu'elle se reculait contre le mur tout essayant de rester digne.

Il lui dit alors de sa voix la plus basse et la plus moqueuse :

« Que crois-tu Granger ? Que parce que tu passes ton temps à lire et à ne rien faire tu montres l'exemple ? Mais regarde autour de toi, les gens se moque de toi ! Je m'amuse Granger comme la plupart des élèves mais toi tu es trop aveugle pour t'en rendre compte ! »

Je le regardais énervé par ces paroles et pétrifiée par sa voix n'osant bouger de peur de le toucher car en cet instant un sentiment de puissance émané du jeune homme.

« A ton avis Granger quand les élèves voient une préfète en chef certes meilleure élève de l'école mais seule, sans aucune vie sociale et ne s'amusant pas et l'autre préfet en chef toujours entouré, profitant de la vie, organisant de nombreuses soirée et se faisant respecter et par-dessus tout second meilleur élève de l'école à ton avis Granger qui vont-ils suivre ? »

Il se retourna sur ces paroles blessantes pour Hermione, salvatrices pour Malefoy…

Hermione, elle, finit sa ronde précipitamment et retourna sur le canapé de la salle commune continuer de lire son manuel avancé de sorcellerie mais son esprit refusait de se concentrer préférant dévier sur les paroles que lui avait dites Malefoy.

Etait-il possible qu'elle soit vu comme une espèce fille ultra-coincée qui n'était pas à la hauteur de son poste ? En effet, elle s'était toujours rendue compte être un peu à part des autres filles de son âge mais à ce point là. Il était vrai que Malefoy malgré son rythme de vie effréné, parvenait à tout assumer. Chassant ces idées voulant lui semer le doute. Plus tard, dans la soirée, Malefoy qui tenta de rentrer discrétement aborda un air supérieur sur le visage ne s'attendant apparemment pas à sa présence à une heure si tardive.

« Encore là Granger ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir, je ne me couche pas comme les poules ! »

« C'est quoi cette expression » lui cracha t-il n'attendant visiblement pas de réponse

« Laisse tomber Malefoy, ton ignorance est révoltante ! »

Celui-ci la transperça de son regard et prit la direction de la salle de bain après cette soirée mouvementée.

Hermione lassait de ces joutes verbales et désirant prendre l'air se dirigea vers le balcon de la salle commune, voulant observer les étoiles.

Le fait de regarder les étoiles lui rappela la phrase que sa mère lui répétait étant petite « A n'importe quelle moment de ta vie ma chérie, à chaque fois que tu regarderas les étoiles pense que chaque étoile est une pensée que chaque personne t'envoie… »

La dernière fois que, sa mère lui avait déclaré cette phrase était le soir de la disparition de son unique cousin disparu 2 ans avant dans un accident de voiture. Hermione considérait celui-ci comme son frère au même titre que qu'Harry et Ron. Sa mère ignorait à ce moment là que leur fille leur effacerait par la suite la mémoire afin de les protéger, les rendant comme morts aux yeux de tout à chacun. A cet instant là, Hermione ne put que penser à eux et à leur nouvelle vie à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Et c'est sur cet air mélancolique qu'Hermione s'endormit à même le sol de la terrasse …


	3. Chapter 2

**« La souffrance est notre plus fidèle amie : elle revient toujours. Souvent elle change de robe, et même de figure mais nous la reconnaissons aisément à son étreinte cordiale et intime. »**

**[Carmen Sylva ]**

**Chapitre II : Le premier jour du reste de ma vie**

En cette journée du 2 octobre encore ensoleillée pour l'époque, presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Les devoirs de Préfets en chef m'étant confiés se déroulaient à merveilles et j'arrivais toujours à concilier cela avec mes nombreuses heures passées à la Bibliothèque.

Cependant, un fait venait changer mon quotidien .L'accès à la réserve, bien sur cela n'était pas la première fois mais une idée précise avait germée dans mon esprit celle de m'instruire sur les différentes formes de magies et notamment la magie noire.

Encore une fois j'imagine les commentaires et non je ne suis pas tombée dans la magie noire comme mon comportement l'indique depuis le début de mon histoire mais en tout cas au début, j'en ai pris la direction. Car oui la magie noire une fois plongée dedans vous attire irrémédiablement, avec plus de force au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des connaissances. Il nous en faut plus toujours plus pour comprendre et d'un côté dans mon cas cela m'a permis d'avoir à la fois une connaissance stratégique sur mes ennemis et discerner le bien du mal.

Ma relation avec Malefoy avait subit une nette amélioration : nous nous ignorions ! L'épisode fut cocace selon moi, et oui un jour suite à un sort de magie noire mal maitrisé je me suis retrouvée propulsé en arrière contre le mur m'ouvrant l'arcade, or quelque instant plus tard le grand et fort Malefoy fit son entrée dans la salle commune et vous me croirez ou non la vue de mon sang a dû tellement le repousser que depuis il m'ignore, mais alors royalement comme c'est ironique.

Décembre commençait à pointer son nez et le mien était toujours plongé dans la magie noire avancée, je maitrisais de nombreux sortilèges et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais l'impression que mon esprit s'enfoncer dans celle-ci. Un soir je fus surprise d'entendre Malefoy rentrer dans la salle commune tôt, bien sur il était déjà 23h mais cela ne ressemblait en rien à ses habitudes. Je restais néanmoins les yeux fixés sur mon livre sans en lire la moindre ligne. Malefoy passablement éméché me fixait depuis plus de deux minutes maintenant et cela me paraissait affreusement long. Il passa devant le canapé où je résidais et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Or, avant de passer la porte de celle-ci, d'une voix rauque et basse, il déclara :

« Ne te perd pas la dedans Granger, cette magie n'est pas faite pour les faibles » et disparut derrière le portrait.

- Agir c'est combattre, Malefoy mais cela t'es inconnu je suppose » ma voix déclinant au fil des mots.

Enfin, un échange. Nos conversations avec Malefoy étaient réduites à néants malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas mais nos correspondances se déroulaient sur papiers. Ce système bien que nous éloignant d'un semblant de relation civilisée orale avait au moins le mérite d'être civilisée à l'écrit.

Malgré tout, ce dont je n'avais pas parlé c'était du rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre Blaise et moi, enfin rapprochement grand mot cela dit. En effet, celui-ci venu rendre visite à mon homologue fut obligé de l'attendre durant son absence, tandis que je lui proposais de s'installer sur le sofa, il s'approcha de ma pile de livre. La cachant de mon corps il me questionna :

« - Manuel avancé de magie noire ? Ce livre est à toi Granger ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas le moins du monde Zabini ! lui retorquais-je en me détournant de son regard accusateur

- Oh ça je le sais bien Granger mais à ta place je ne me lancerai pas là-dedans, cela peut se révéler dangereux !

- Par pitié, je ne veux pas entendre ton discours comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de moi, épargne moi ça !

- Très bien, très bien mais tu sais Granger pas que j'essaye de changer ton opinion mais sache que tous les Serpentards ne représentent pas une part de Voldemort lui-même !

J'aurai pu tranquillement rester à ma place et l'ignorer mais j'ai réagi violement je ne sais pas surement pas pour un serpentard comme lui mais en tout cas avec suffisamment de véhémence pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mes affaires. Il s'en était allé comme ça sans un regard en arrière comme ignorant notre altercation. Il s'agissait de la deuxième personne au courant de mes activités extra-scolaires et plus précisément de deux serpentards, deux potentiels ennemis mais qu'est-ce que je raconte deux ennemis !

Je me devais de me faire plus discrète, il en allait de ma sécurité je pense.

Je m'en allais en cours sur ces états d'âmes torturés. Lorsque je revins plusieurs plus tard, un mot m'attendait sur mon lit soigneusement plié. Celui-ci indiquait :

_« Granger,_

_Affaire importante à régler, _

_Rendez-vous à 23H en salle commune. _

_Ne soit pas en retard._

_D.M »_

Ignorant son mot, je me rendais à mon premier cours de la journée celui de potion. La case petit-déjeuner ayant été évité afin de ne pas arriver en retard, j'arrivais à temps pour prendre une place au premier rang. La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup dévoilant mon professeur d'arithmancie, mais que diable faisait-il ici ?

« - Professeur Vector, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite inopinée ? prononça Rogue de sa voix la plus doucereuse

- Je viens vous emprunter Miss Granger et …

- Je suis en plein cours, il est hors de question de laisser des passe droits à tel ou tel élève ! argua Rogue

- Il s'agit d'une demande du professeur Dumbledore et Miss Granger prenait vos affaires, déclara t'il comme si personne ne l'avait contré dans ses propos »

Sortant de ma torpeur, je rangeais précipitamment mes affaires et suivait le professeur Vector sans lancer un regard à Rogue. Je faisais un sourire à mes amis et quittait la salle. La surprise passée, je me demandais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait fait interrompre un cours de Rogue pour me parler.

« - Professeur Vector, savez-vous pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut me voir ?

- Non je ne sais pas Miss Granger, je ne sais rien, énonça t'il sans oser m'accorder un regard »

Laissant tomber les questions, nous étions déjà presque devant la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

« - Ronflacks sucrés, déclara le professeur Vector d'un air plat

Je vous laisser ici Miss Granger, à plus tard, fit-il tout en s'éloignant déjà à grandes enjambées »

Je montais les escaliers et tappais doucement contre bois de la porte.

« - Entrez !

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Miss Granger, vous vous souvenez de notre discussion concernant l'entrée de Messieurs Portter, Weasley et vous-même au sein de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- Bien sur, Monsieur.

- Et vous vous souvenez, que bien que jeunes et magiquement pas assez responsables étant donné la situation actuelle j'ai fais de vous des membres à part de l'Ordre mais des membres tout de même ?

- Bien sur Monsieur mais pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça seule ? Pourquoi Harry et Ron ne sont pas là avec moi pour parler de ça ?

A cet instant précis, Dumbledore me lança un regard étrange comme chargé de regrets et de tristesse mais surtout lasse.

" - Et bien Miss Granger, comme je vous l'avez dit lors de votre insertion au sein de l'Ordre malgré son aspect informel, je suis sur que vous vous rappelez très bien de mon message, déclara t-il

- Evidemment, vous nous avez énoncé les dernières missions réalisées par l'Ordre afin de nous mettre au courant et des prochaines à venir. Puis vous avez conclut sur l'aspect primordial de notre trio au sein de cette guerre, que l'amitié et l'amour serait notre point fort. Que ce soit dans le chagrin, la peine, les conflits, les séparations à plus ou moins long termes et la mort, notre trio restait le plus important même si nous étions séparés et que toute part d'amertume devrait être effacée de nos cœurs pour avancée. C'est bien cela ?

- C'est exactement cela Miss Granger et c'est pour cela que je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui afin …

- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal professeur ? Si c'est pour les querelles de Ron et moi ne vous inquiétez pas c'est toujours la même chose il n'y a rien de surprenant !

- Non Miss Granger, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer est d'un autre aspect. Monsieur Weasley, le père de votre ami, a fait tout au long de la nuit une visite à l'ensemble des différents endroits de résistance que nous possédons afin de récolter diverses informations, il hésitait à poursuivre. Et pour finir son tour de garde, Monsieur Weasley a voulu voir de ses propres yeux si vos parents étaient bien installés et en sécurité en Australie …

Mon cœur rata un battement

- Lors de son arrivée sur les lieux, la maison étant ouverte et la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de leur maison …

- Non ! criais-je ma main tremblante devant la bouche. Je m'étais relevée précipitamment me reculant vers la porte

- Je suis désolée Miss Granger mais vos deux parents ont péri dans cette attaque faite par les mangemorts

- Noooooon ! Vous mentez ce n'est pas possible ! Personne n'était au courant à part le porfesseur Lupin, vous, Harry et Ron.

Le reste des paroles de Dumbledore n'atteignit pas mes oreilles, ma vue était brouillée par les nombreuses larmes et tout se déroulait au ralenti. Je me retournais précipitamment et ouvrait la porte à la volée en m'enfuyant en direction de ma chambre…

Et ainsi débuté le premier jour du reste de ma vie .


End file.
